polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesiaball
Republic of Indonesiaball |nativename = Bola Republik Indonesia|image = 10439323_331036240389692_4634932731370941595_n.png|imagewidth = 600px|caption = Yuo call me Poland one more time, and I'll kill you!!|reality = ���� Republic of Indonesia ����|government = DEAR OUR HUMBLE PRESIDENT PAKDHE JOKOWI Constitutional Republic|affiliation = ASEANball OICball UNball|friends = Almost Everybody Espiacially Thailandball Netherlandsball (Step Father) Palestineball (Best Friend) Japanball Surinameball (Javanese Brother) South Koreaball USAball (sometimes) Serbiaball|enemies = Zionist Fish stealer Terrorist Drug seller Bandit THIEVES!!! Disturber Anschluss ! Flag stealers! Remove Separatist! Stupid Burger (sometimes) Dajjal |likes = Rendang, Wise Leader, Anim, Cheap but quality items, Motorcycles, Surf, Baiting People on Internet, Instant Noodles, Kebab, Sate, Removing drugs, If Papua New Guineaball was join to me or we'll invade then kill him, Corruptor assassination, Talking trash about others, Tourists, Money, Economic boost, the singer Anggun,Making a plan for anschlussing East Timor|hates = Egg roll, mantou, Trilluminati,Corruption, Commie, Zionism, Fish stealers, drugs, Terrorist, clay stealing, culture stealing, rebel Flagstealers, Pokemon Go (is of obnoxious), Himself, Playing DOTA 2 with Philippinesball, All of his neighbor (including ASS-SEAN) literally (Now I regret why I'm creating that), Tsunamis|language = Indonesian Local Languages|religion = Islam Christianity Hinduism Buddhism Confucianism|intospace = "YES"|bork = Satay Satay/Telolet telolet|food = Rice, Noodles, Rendang, Satay, Soto, Fried Rice, etc.|status = Of winning All England Cup in Men's Double. Fuck yuo China.|notes = GANGGU PACAR GUE ...GUE BUNUH LU NYET!|personality = Self Independence, F'ed up Overproud.|gender = Male|capital = Jakartaball|founded = August 17, 1945 (Age 71)|predecessor =Dutch East Indiesball |military = Tentara Nasional Indonesia (TNI)|successor = |onlypredecessor = Dutch East Indiesball|predicon = Dutch East Indies}} Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia and Oceania. He is also one of the founding members of useless ASEANball union. He is Netherlandsball's adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. He is often called Muslim Poland, which he hates. Indonesiaball is a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. History Indonesiaball is descended from 1ball, and his father was Kingdom of Javaball (and several other kingdoms). In the 1600s, he was born and adopted shortly after by Dutch Republicball, who changed his name to Netherlandsball. He also at some points had been adopted by Portugalball, Franceball and UKball (Indonesiaball thinks UKball was the best). By 1900, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. However, in 1942, The Ridiculous and stupid Kawaii Japanball Japanball invaded and anschlussing him and all his neighbours. He left in 1945, but Dutch East indies ball had enough of being controlled. So in 1945, he started fighting his adoptive father and his ally UKball for independence, achieved officially in 1949. After he became of independent, he changed his name to Indonesiaball. Indonesiaball started to buildings economy but crazy shit is of happens, there is a lot of wars and separatist scum and commie problem. And the anschluss intergration of West Papuaball, he also of doings "commie removal ops". In 1967 he is of doings "new order" mode, Indonesiaball can into lot of monies from USAball and he anschlussed integrated East Timorball. The new order was a prosperous time for Indonesiaball,his economy grew and in 1984,he doesn't need to buy rice from his neighbours because he can into self-sufficient(back then),and shit just got better until this happened changed his life forever... 1997 worst time for Indonesiaballs' life. Economy gone shit, riots that full of angry students (tawuran), killings of Chinese-Indonesianballs really make him stressed. And he is of forced to release East Timorball because the rest got angry about thatnot anymore. Now, he is in the "Reformation" era, repairing his government, building a better economy, removing all corruption, stopping the flood and smog, removing drug seller, and make sure that Wi-Fi is located everywhere for being a better Indonesiaball. Right now Indonesiaball wants to return to his former glory during the new order era but with freedom.Maybe it will never happen SOMEDAY... Information Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the Songkok. Songkok is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Europe. Indonesiaball is closest relatives of Malaysiaball, Tringapore, and Bruneiball. Or sometimes, he wear a yellow rice hat like 1ball wear. Indonesia is known to be the world's 4th populous country in the world. Also known for being the highest country of Muslim population. He have lots of resources but he can sometimes ban other countryballs from taking it. He hates when his neighbours (and Chinaball) steal fish from his waters. He is the only countryball that have left UNball, then join again. Also Indonesiaball can into oil money. He is also VERY defensive of his borders and likes to destroy boats that illegally entered his sea. In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started.In November 2016,Indonesiaball had a trouble with Jakartaball's governor after the governor insults muslims in Indonesia. How to Draw To draw Indonesia ball is easy as crybaby East Timor draw Polandball or Monacoball: # Draw the ball. # Make a red divider in the middle, then fill the upper half with red. # Draw the eyes. # DON'T FORGET TO DRAW SONGKOK OR RICE HAT. Geography Indonesiaball is an archipelagic country extending 5,120 km from east to west and 1,760 km from north to south. It encompasses an estimated 17,508 islands. Indonesiaball comprises five main islands: Sumatra, Java, Borneo (known as "Kalimantan" in Indonesiaball), Celebes (known as "Sulawesi" in Indonesiaball), and New Guinea; and also some minor islands like Bali, Madura, Ceram, and many more. Indonesiaball neighbouring countryballs include Malaysiaball and Philippinesball in the north side, Papua New Guineaball in the east side, Malaysiaball (Peninsular) and Tringapore in the west side, and East Timorball and Australiaball in the south side. Indonesiaball also a transcontinental country, that lies between Asia and Oceania; because the whole New Guinea belongs to Oceania. Relationships Teman (Friends) * Sovietball - Thanks for weapons and the MEGAGiant Warship. Except for that time since 1967 - Keep commies off my land. Spasibo Tovarishch. * Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. An old friend we can into trust and both of us is of crazy fun people. Play CS:GO and Mario Kart together and say RUSH B!!! CYKA BLYAT. Also, nice strike on MH17!! * Japanball - Home of vehicles, We both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH TENTACLES ''EVERYWHERE!. However, thanks for good games and nostalgic Nintendo we is of love. * Philippinesball- They can remove evil dimsum and kebab! Very bad at playing at DOTA 2! Stop spawning cancer in SEA server! * Malaysiaball - (Rival and brother) Gib our maid work but if he torture maids, NO MAIDS FOR YUO!.(Still brothers and like exchange students and share the different same language) * Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. Part-time employer, still, NO SAND FOR YUO! If you try to declare war with me, better check your logistic and manpower. Your '''Gurkhas' are not enough. We have guerrilla strategy. It'll be a boomerang to you. If you do so, we'll report you to UN. * Thailandball - Our transgender friend!! btw, Gib us more romcom film. Why we can't beat him in soccer? * UKball - Thanks for right-hand steer (fuck lefty). Still, why u no adopt me? would have been able to reunite majapahit . BTW still have a good relationship . And i forgive u for 1945. * Netherlandsball - Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking marijuana again!?! You didn't see that this thing is harmful to your health. Never ever try to get high in my house!! I hate the fact that he is a pothead, but despite all his faults he is a good step father ... I guess. REMEMBER 1947 and 1948!!!! Gib milk and dam * Swedenball - Gib Ikea and Volvo. * Germanyball - Gib Mercedes and BMW. * Kingdom of Javaball- Father. ** Majapahitball - Hindu grandpa *** Majapahitangle (anschluss mode for Indonesiaball)- I will anschluss all of Nusantara and ASEAN along with Australia. (the anschluss time is near) ** Srivijayaball - Buddhist grandpa **Mataram Sultanateball - Kebab grandpa **Samudera-Pasaiball - Kebab grandma **Kutaiball - Our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpa * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. ** 1ball - Our ancestor that teach us how into rice * Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! Defend from Zionishit !!! * Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers! (still no maids for yuo Saudi WAHHABI balls) (recently visited us, so we good) * Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!), some Armenians used to be exist here. * Uzbekball - We concealed Bukhari's tomb from destruction by the commie regime. Also, those uzbek hookers around red light in Jakarta * Moroccoball - Kebab friendship. * Egyptball - The first country who recognize our independence. * Algeriaball - We have the similar way how to be independent. * Surinameball - Javanese brother. Also adopted by Dutch. * South Africaball - Distant relative. * Madagascarball - Far away relative, of Indonesian origin. And how we're get there at 8000 km distance still unsolved. Never know that our language has a very small intelligibility. * South Koreaball - Annyeong Haseyo! Gib Samsung, entertainment, and plastic surgery method. Yuo cock is mini. * North Koreaball - My crazy old friend. Our leaders is best friends and gib to him an orchid flower and name it kimilsungia. * Icelandball - We both can into smogging neighboring countries * Finlandball - helped us against kebab separatist, also gib nokia and education system. * Norwayball - Friend in fishery industry and also with me make a boom of those illegal ship. Huh? Nope, since when I stole your flag, it's even less than 10%. * NepalRawr - Historical friend and can into Everest summit. Never know that our relation is far back when I was still of Hindu kingdoms. *And practically any countryball except Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Australiaball: REMOVE SPY AND EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! Still he's a good friend by gib me aid after tsunami and we gib him 'bintang' beer. Was on my side during Renville Agreement. AND STOP RANTING ABOUT '''EXECUTION or 'PLAYING FIRE' WITH ME!. * New Zealandball - Australiaball shadow but with hobbits and snow. Also, with more nice people and nice scenery. Best student exchange, YAY!! Also, the one who never backstabbed me before. * Indiaball (Mostly) - You are Really such a Great friend . Thanks to share your shit quality cheap cars, bikes and Android gadgets to us. And gib TV shows! (But sometimes an enemy). Why yuo always run on tree ? * Serbiaball - REMOVE ANTI KEBAB SEPERATISTS!!!!!!! '''Dare to remove us it means we'll subdue you!!!. '''Btw, thanks for letting us build a factory in your clay * Vietnamball - Is of nice '''BUT REMOVE COMMUNIST. '''our competitor in AEC?? LUWAK COFFEE BEST COFFEE, VIET COFFEE MAKE CASUALTY. Why yuo throw rocks to us ? because we no give yuo telolet on bus ? * Cubaball - Well our leaders is best friends and pretty much any socialist states. * Chileball - Good friend from Latin America. Also, the furthest we can travel without visa * Italyball - Pizza and Pasta !!! He's important as my hub from me to the rest of europe. Also, nice friendship match not really * Irelandball - Uhh.... did he call me his relative? How come? I'm of Austronesian, he is of celtic :/ * Gambiaball - A tiny-sandwiched kebab friend that is surrounded by Senegalball. * Mexicoball - Is of friend but we must remove drug traders and organized criminals. Also in the same level of corruption * Nigeriaball - REMOVE BOKO HARAM! Also, he likes our Indomie, But '''STOP CLAIMING THAT INDOMIE IS YOUR PRODUCT!!. * Gabonball - Oh, that African country which share the same independence day date. * Canadaball - Nice Cousin, gib more tourists! Netral (Neutral) * Papua New Guineaball: PNG Born from Pirates! ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! * USAball - STUPID BURGER SUPPORTING EVIL DICTATOR!! STOP."POKING" US!! But in certain sense, Please gib more skanky tourist though. I hope Trump not a total d*ck here. * Myanmarball - Stop sending rohingnya refugees to here!!. * Portugalball and Brazilball - I of stole East Timor * Polandball - KURWA!! Me not smelly stupid Polland! They of stealings flag!!! REMOVE CONFUSING!, WHY HE CANNOT INTO ORIGINAL FLAG!?. * Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! Musuh (Enemies) * Indiaball - (Sometimes) BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! * Israelcube - Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball! BTW, thanks for fighter jet and Operation Alpha * Malaysiaball - IMPERIALIST PUPPET SMELLY PIG DOG IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR NATURAL ENEMY SINCE THE BEGINING OF TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL GONNA CUT YOUR THROAT AND SLICE YOUR STOMATCH THEN BURN YOUR CORPSE INTO ASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMOVE FUCKIN' LEPAK FRON PREMISES!!!!!!!!!! KILL KILL KILL KILL MALAYSIA!!!!!!!!! MALAYSIA IS MADE IN CHINA!!!!!!!!!!! BETTER KILL YOURSELF YOU FUCKIN' COUNTRYBALL!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SEND MY WORKERS MORE TO KILL YOU ONE BY ONE!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOUR'RE BECOMING CRAPPY LIKE GREECE!!!!!!!!! VERY THANKFUL TRINGAPORE IS BREAK FREE FROM YOUR SHIT COUNTRY!!!!!!!!!! WE REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AFTER EVERYTHING SHIT YOU HAVE DONE WITH USSS!!!!!!!! OR WE'LL GONNA TORTURE YOU PSYCHOLOGICALLY UNTIL YOU'LL GONNA INSANE!!!!!!! BETTER LIVE IN MISERY!!!!!!! STOP CLAIMING MY CLAY AND CULTURE!!!!!!! OR ELSE, I'LL FORCE YUO TO GIB SARAWAK CLAY!!!!!! REMEMBER 2009!!!!! NOORDIN M TOP IS A FUCKIN' MALAYSIAN INTELEGENT THAT SENT TO DESTROY INDONESIA!!!!!! YOU DID THIS TO US THAT MAKE M.U. CANCEL THEIR VISIT TO INDONESIA!!!!!! PLUS TO DESTROY OUR TOURISM INDUSTRY!!!!! and finally HE GOT HIS KARMA WHEN BANGSAMORO CLAIM SABAH!!!!!! AND AT LEAST OUR AIRCRAFT NEVER BEEN SHOT DOWN BY A MISSILE!!!! WE'RE LAUGH FOR A YEAR BY YOUR BAD DAYS WHEN MH370 IS LOST AND MH17 IS SHOT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU NEED KILLED OF MY SPECIAL FROCE? * Bruneiball - Stronk Majapahit will Anschluss yuo again,don't be another Aceh ** Philippinesball (Since 2014-2015) - STAY AWAY FROM SULAWESI!!!!! ** Chinaball - STAY AWAY FROM NATUNA!!! (Likes buying shit from China, though. And prefer call him "Tiongkok" cus' it sounds racist if we call him "Cina", and sorry for 1998) *** Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. ***Indonesian-Chineseball - Not yuo too. Yuo are my beloved brother. Btw, gib angpao plox. We're apologize for 1998. * ISISball - YUO ARE NOT KEBAB ! YUO WORST KEBAB! WORST SEPARATIST!! NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! DON'T DARE TO MAKE A MESS HERE OR YOU'LL REGRET!!!! 14/1/2016 YOU STILL CANNOT INTO FRIGHTENING US!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLAH'S ARMY, BUT DAJJAL'S ARMY!!!!! I will destruct you !!!!!!!!!!!! YUO MUST BE DESTRUCTED BY NANOTECH TNI!!!! YUO ARE NOT CALIPHATE!!! * Australiaball - PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DRUGS DESTROY LIFE!!! IF YOU KEEP PROTESTING, I'LL FORCE YOU TO GIB CHRISTMAS ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' * Vanuatuball - '''HOW DARE YOU SUPPORT FREE PAPUA MOVEMENT AND NOT RESPECT TO OUR SOVEREIGNITY!!!!!! GET THE FREICKIN' AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FROM THAT!!!!! REMOVE LAP LAP!!!!!!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!!! NO LONGER EXPLANATIONS!!! * Papua New Guineaball - Stop attacking us and relase our people or AIRSTRIKE!!!!! * Polandball & Monacoball - Flag Stealer * Ahok - (Sometimes) I thought you were a good governor! YUO INSULT 87% OF THE COUNTRY!!!!! WHY DID YUO DO THAT!!!!!! Lainnya (Others) * East Timorball - You ungrateful son!, why do you leave me ? (well it's for my own good...). And looks like you're started to regret because your clay is worthless and your human resouces shit, even taking aid in Kupang. * Vaticanball - Thank you for willingly visit us again since 1989 this year in 30/7 to 6/8 2017 Keluarga/Kerabat (Family) * Malaysiaball - Brother * Bruneiball - Brother * Philippinesball - Cousin * Fijiball - Cousin * Samoaball - Cousin * Kiribatiball - Cousin * Tongaball - Cousin * Tuvaluball - Cousin * Madagascarball - Relative * South Africaball - Adoptive Brother * Surinameball - Brother (he is the best Sheriff of all Earthball) * Papua New Guineaball - Brother in denial * East Timorball - Banished son * Netherlandsball - Step father * Majapahitball - Biological father Provinces Please of help expanding and adding caption plox These are Indonesiaball's sons, at first there are only 8, but, Indo likes chopping them one by one (by adding provincial/gubernatorial/camat/lurah/RW/RT borders between them) so now there are 34 provinces (35 if East Timor still Indo clay). Sadly, he sometimes forget to gib Rp to some (actually A LOT) of his sons (Javaballs and Sumateraballs and Baliball can into Rp while others are still irrelevant not that into Rp, some even use RM). Despite being given,some of them end up in corruption. Sumatera -JUAH !!!Land of Kebab, Rendang, and begal and Angkot modification *Acehball - Likes Kebab so much, can into strict sharia, tsunamis, and earthquakes. ALSO CAN INTO BEST WEED (also make food with weed) *North Sumateraball - PARGABUS HO , PIDONG !!! BODAT !!! Bah , Likes palm oil so much and can into new airport ! 'HOoooooRAS BANGSO BATAK !!!! MEJUAH-JUAH !!!! RIBAK SUDE !!! TUAK !!! '(not for kebabs) 'JAGAL NI B1 DOHOT B2 MANTAP NAI BAH !!! '(also not for kebabs) Note : Although Batak people are rude, they're have tenderous heart.Need Help from Serbiaball to Remove Kebab ''Lake Toba is a time bomb which may end the world civilization, prepare yourself if it erupts...........'' *West Sumatraball - HAIL GLORIOUS RENDANG!! gtfo Germanyball *Riauball - Also into palm oil but likes but like to burn forest for it, also where smog comes from also Malaysian palm oil companies burn forest there * Riau Islands Provinceball - neighbors Tringapore lah .. Batam Clay can into liek Scorpio , lah... And must protect Natuna islands. *Jambiball - Kebab also here. Unknown and undiscovered land *Bengkuluball - Smelly but beauty Rafflessia available here! Kind of irrelevant. * South Sumateraball - Submarine (Pempek) Is My Food lah. Has a polluted long river called Musi River. * Bangka-Belitungball - Homeland of timah (tin) and Ahok *Lampungball - Can into coal, natural gas, black pepper and elephant conservation liek Thailand does. DON'T MESS WITH LAMPUNG Javascript Most populated island. Too many population. And wants to gib population to other island. *Bantenball - Always protect Rhinos!!! '''Has many high class bussiness centres, shopping malls, and universities. In contrast, there's also Badui tribe which still practice native custom. *Jakartaball - My richest son but is of hating sea and traffic jams, and very smoggy. Have a dream about being nice, anticorrupt, and not into flood and trash. The 'disputably' most apocalyptic ball in polandballs. *West Javaball - Most populous province. Son that likes selling clothing too much and X-Caliph's Homeland. Lot of street dangdut and angkot. :) Oh and home of fahri sidik the ojek! *Central Javaball - Can into best batik. Likes Lunpia and Borobudur. he can into his own Polan! *Yogyaball - Last kingdomball (only rule province) in Java ! * East Javaball - Land of exotic volcanoes and secret beach * Maduraball - GYPSY OF INDONESIA!! Selling a best Sate Kalimantan (Indonesian Borneo) BIGCLAY MADAFAKA!!! Nearest to my brother, also beheaders of maduraballs and treeshaggers (meh, government always ignore ) *North Kalimantanball - Newborn son, can into seaweed, use RM instead of Rp *West Kalimantanball - Can into equator, *Central Kalimantanball - Malay's lost airplane found around his sea. Why always he ??? Never mind of his problem thouthou. *South Kalimantanball - Kalimantanballs big bro with small size, Likes Barito Putera FC so much, Also can into floating market. Wanna see crowdest prison ? Wanna try some genie pills ? it's called Jinet. (IMPORTANT: Never imagine Pantai Jodoh is a beach) *East Kalimantanball - Oil available here. Also one of my proudest son. Sunda Kecil (Little India Sunda) Almost no kebab there, but can into tourism. *Baliball - Son that can into tourist monies. Best Hindu. Never forget 2002 and 2005. *East Nusa Tenggaraball - Almost no Kebab there. Always being chased by Komodo.The only Christian kingdom was here Can into colour changing lake *West Nusa Tenggaraball - Have beautiful Senggigi Beach. Also, Tambora eruption is one of the most devastating but it's incomparable to Toba Volcano Sulawesi Coffee,K-shaped Island Can into Bugis, weird K-shaped island, and coffee too *North Sulawesiball - Many beauty sea. Few kebab. Visit Bunaken plox. Also where the kampret jewcubes are hiding. Don't sails further to Pinoy's land. *Gorontaloball - Many Kebab *Central Sulawesiball - Just visit him. *West Sulawesiball - Second newest son *South Sulawesiball - Makassar Stronk! *Southwest Sulawesiball - Beware of Anoa. Bali 2.0!! IT'S MORE FASCINATING!!! Land of Sagu Maluku Islands and Papua Almost no kebab at all *North MalukuballNorth Malukuball - North Maluku many beauty too! Visit plox! *Malukuball - Ambon manise! Kebab??? *West Papuaball - Likes sagu and Raja Ampat very much. Want freedom * Papuaball - The only provinceballs that can into snow pace ! ("eternal" snow), better anschluss this PNG idiot '''QuotesCategory:Southeast AsiaCategory:ASEANCategory:KebabCategory:Dim Sum RemoverCategory:Gefilte Fish RemoversCategory:Russian HatersCategory:AsiaCategory:CatholicCategory:ProtestantCategory:OrthodoxCategory:Burger RemoversCategory:Ching ChongCategory:Juden-KebabCategory:NeutralCategory:Remove TulipCategory:Former HUE RemoversCategory:Canuck RemoversCategory:Former Canuck RemoversCategory:Dim Sum Removers Indonesiaball speaks in Bahasa Indonesia, Broken English, and local language. These quotes below are dominated by Bahasa Indonesia. Some of them are Javanese, or likely bad Javanese. And the other is Bataknese, Padangnese, Balinese, etc. * "Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk" * "Piye kabare?" * "Kumaha? Damang?" * "Halo..... Hai" * Horas! * Bacot! * Jancuk! * 414y bgt sih * 404 not found * Kok Bisa? * Bego! * B4B1,T41,K0N7OL,NG3N70T, J4NC0K, A5U,.... ah why warnet morons make this (Never say these in public) * Link, Link! * #PenjarakanAntiKebab #BoikotMetroMiniAntiKebab * STRONK IS CALIPHATE AKA INDONESIA * BEHEADING FOR MASTURBATING IS A TOTAL BULLSHIT!!!!! * Kadada Jua Cintanya * #HanyaOrangIndonesiaYangTahu * AHAY!!! Cantik sekali serangan 7 hari 7 malam angkat kotak penalti; Peluang emas bercampur intan permata!!! (damn soccer commentator) * Om Telolet Om (why yuo of doings dis Bismania?) * Fitsa Hats (*typo?) * Ikan Kontol (Venis fish) - HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT INFRONT OF OUR PRESIDENT * Maju laskar ojek lawan kwasa ganteng ikut supra x sungguh dan tegaph * OM OJEK OM! * #IndomieSeleraku * Menarilah dan terus tertawa,WALAU ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA I mean....walau dunia tak seindah surga (damn....kids nowadays like to edit songs) Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg FVE7A4Q.png Me not poland.png Aceh Earthquake.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Independence-0.png CALLMEPOLAND.png Xc3wvPg.png UaH0Zuk.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png FxiIu8B.png qezzez6.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png If polandball was school.jpg 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png ptLTBMA.png x8mB6xe.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png V7HumMY.png U3rF9Dr.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png HUyE4tX.png mZzZfEn.png 5CShzHR.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png 'm0CR404.png VoNkUek.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png qPnP5J8.png Airasia.png 11850548.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:D8 Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Timor Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:Indonesiaball Category:Earthquake Category:Antiimperialist Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Island Category:Islamic Category:Catholic ball Category:Buddhistball Category:Tropical Island Category:Tsunami Category:Asian Category:Netrual Countryball Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Red And White Category:Mixed With Poland Category:East Asia Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs Category:Austronesian Category:Mongoloid Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Two lines Category:Multiethnic Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Megadiverse Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Sundanese Speaking Countryball Category:Madurese Speaking Countryball Category:Balinese Speaking Countryball Category:Minangkabau Speaking Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power Category:Batak Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Banjarese Speaking Countryball Category:Dayak Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:ISISball Haters Category:Indigenous Category:Not Poland Category:Former Empire Category:Fragmented Category:Islands Category:Rice Category:N-11 Category:MINT Category:CIVETS Category:MIKTA Category:VISTA Category:Papua Category:West Papuaball Category:Archipelago Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Coffee Category:Evil Category:Evil Countryball Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Multilingual Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Volcano Category:Muslim Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Islamicball Category:Pro Palestine Category:Ring of fire Category:HUE Removers Category:Islam Category:ISIS Removers Category:E7 Category:Characters with high kill count Category:Asian Countryball Category:Southeast Asiaball Category:Asianball